The present invention relates to an air-floating saucer toy and more particularly to a toy having a saucer floating and rotating above the main housing of the toy through an air-pump. The main dynamic elements including the air pump, electric motor, speed-reducing device, pneumatic tube and batteries are mounted in the housing for driving the saucer by pneumatic discharge from the end of the tube for floating along the circular orbit corresponding to the slot on the housing and enhancing the enjoyment in the use of the toy.
A conventional saucer toy is generally an individual saucer body, of which the dynamic source is by the player's hands for throwing the same, which becomes uninteresting after an extended period of time and requires a large playing area.
Other dynamic saucer toys of remote control are available, but they are expensive, complicated and require a large playing area. In contrast, the present invention eliminates the foregoing disadvantages and provides an interesting saucer toy of a floating type. The present invention also provides a desirable saucer toy of low cost which can be played at any place without any limitation of the playing place.